Courier's Guild
Also known as the Demon Post Office, an idea born of some thread during August of 2013 where goths and demons were being discussed. It serves as an inter-planar hub to send/retrieve packages/messages and the like. Management As an inter-planer establishment beings from a great many planes of existence/realms/dimensions can be found working here. Several of the staff are what could be called demons. Boss Imp (Real name unknown) A pint-sized demon with intermittent temper tantrums. He manages the entire operation's finances and also personally approves or rejects courier hopefuls. He lacks patience and tries to keep things as professional as possible when not provoked. Setting up trade between planes is where most of the profit comes from since one plane's junk might be another plane's life giving substance. In truth, he's the cast out son of the Crimson King, one of the 12 Demon Kings who rule over the vast majority of the demon planes. His father was rotted from the inside by the Yellow Jester until he had total control over him and was able to denounce any legitimate heirs to the Crimson line. Not taking this lying down, Boss Imp struck a deal with Hank, a dangerous demon from the void ensnared by a golden chain by Boss Imp's father, a deal that in exchange for helping him regain his birthright, he'll free Hank from his bonds. Together they founded the guild and in secret they are using it to collect the means to ensure Boss Imp's ascension to the Crimson Throne. He is an advocate of adapting new magics and technology into the establishment if he feels it would benefit him. And don't think of them as wings, think of them as an extra pair of arms that just happen to look like what we would call wings. Hank (Pronounced as ╞Σ═╧·→╤^╔╤≤r╚, but that causes humans who hear it to pass out) An incredibly old demon, old enough to know Skull King. He serves as the Post Master General since his magic is powerful enough to pierce realms and persists beyond any reasonable sphere of influence. Whereas most magic is localized to the plane in which it was cast, Hank's is universal. He hails from the nexus, the void between planes, and is the former leader of the void devils who invaded the demon planes after the suppression and imprisonment of the Lonely King. The Crimson King put an end to his plans by marrying the Black Queen, one of Hank's void devils, and with her help chained Hank down. He agreed to help Boss Imp due in part to their family ties since Boss Imp is part void devil himself on his mother's side. He's sort of like Boss Imp's uncle, but it's not the sort of information either of them share with anyone who isn't in on their plans. At one point he invented an anti-witch force-field which was stolen by a witch and then enhanced to keep other witches from stealing her stuff. This lead to a massive one-up war over who could enhance the anti-witch force field device the most, one witch would figure out a way to bypass it, steal it, then enhance it, and the process repeated until it rendered most of the witch plane uninhabitable to witches. Eventually Hank sent someone to retrieve it, but by then some witches had already attempted to relocate to the human realm with poor success. Couriers The people who actually go places, deliver things, find lost things, deal with monsters, and make sure the recipients sign for the packages. Erin de Gaulle A French goth girl who, along with a group of friends, tried to summon a demon just to see if it would do anything. It backfired and she got sent through the portal instead where she met Hank and Boss Imp. Due to her near grey lantern levels of disconcern for the bizarre and her total indifference to the Boss' temper tantrums, she landed her current job as a courier. She only accepted because she had nothing better to do and would need some postal fare to mail herself back home anyway. One of the few things that does annoy her is the Demon Post Office's fixed portal to Earth being located on the British Islands. Her sword is actually Hank's missing letter opener and she carries a Frank coin around with her which is charged with demon magic to power some of her equipment. She was originally going to spend the coin on a soda or something on her way home and hangs onto it claiming that's her intention when she makes it back home, though she won't admit that it has become something of sentimental value to her. Gutter He's a bird, a bird who used to be a Deep Crow, or something similar to one until he lost whatever the demon equivalent of poker is. He was then cursed to have his form reflect his current mood as an ironic punishment for his poor bluffing skills. Erin became partnered with him when she started being assigned more dangerous deliveries, she calls him Guitar since he likes to talk a lot. Usually, he serves as a guide to her. :"I used ta be the biggest fooken bird in the dimension, I'm tellin ya I was!" :"Oiseau godiche." :"I was! They calls me Gutter in the hollows. Tore through mole and beast like pyroclast." :"Guitar is very fitting, your twitter is very charming. Tell me more." :"Really, wait no its GUTTER." :"As I said, Guitar'." He claims he's only going on these errands because he needs to the money to pay off his debts, but he's still terrible at lying. Method of Travel The guild uses inter-planer portals to get from one realm to the next extremely quickly. Portals are paths between planes that have set entrances and exits, they can be naturally or artificially created and typically function as permanent or predictably reoccurring paths. Hank, though, is capable of creating portals which last as long as they're needed and carry relatively little risk. The guild (via Hank) can also pry into planes that would be otherwise difficult or impossible to access. This is the main appeal for people to come to the couriers for inter-planar transport since no one wants to wait around for the right conditions to happen for a portal to open, risk getting ambushed at the other end of a permanent portal, or rely on a witch's personal portals since those are more time consuming to construct, run the risk of collapsing, and are usually shorter reaching. Each courier is issued a cloak by Hank. They are incredibly potent at warding against hostile magics, preventing the wearer from becoming lost, and shielding them as they cross planes. They are also very difficult to steal since Hank, one of the few natural inter-planar beings, custom tailors them to each Courier. The cloaks also have ability to quickly recall their wearer to the office through an instant artificial portal, but that's the extent of its planar transportation. The office is like a hubworld; almost anyone can access the portals that lead to it for business reasons. Courier's with cloaks can enter through the employee entrance, putting them closer to the portals only they have access to. Gallery 1380129882625.png|"So, Hank, what did you do before you worked here?" "Well... Oh, it's nothing you'd be interested in." 1392061028634.png|Put your cloak back on 1392767435785.png|Hank is tall, Boss Imp is tiny 1398725692451.png|Going full warrior for this job 1392771653266.png|Just sign for the package already. 1392636691434.png|There's probably some ancient mystery about this place. Oh well, I have stuff to be doing, or not. Don't care either way. 1400274907894.png|Draw me like one of your home girls. 1405843076172.png|Gutter in other forms 1425878074516.png|Another courier 1425921844720.png|A different other courier 1425767207817.png|A prelude for Erin's introduction See Also *Tales from the Demon Planes *The 12 Demon Kings *Cosmic Crusaders Category:Locations Category:Groups Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Neutral Category:Magic